


Captain Cold, the Winter Soldier

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [36]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Leonard Snart Lives, Winter Soldier Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: AU: Sara meets Leonard again, but it's not under great circumstances.





	Captain Cold, the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my friend and I thinking of angsty stuff.

“There are no strings on me.”

The world went from blue to a brief white and finally black.

There was nothingness for ages. Then out of nowhere came the pain. Something was wrong with his arm.

Wheels squeaked. He could feel himself being moved. Voices were murmuring around him. Leonard couldn’t make out what they were saying. They didn’t sound familiar, so he knew it couldn’t be the team.

“Mr. Snart,” someone said. “Can you open your eyes?”

He didn’t do it. There was no way he’d do it until he heard someone he trusted.

“I know you can hear me, Mr. Snart. Open your eyes.”

Leonard refused, staying silent.

“You may resist now, but in the end, you will comply,” the voice said calmly. “Put him under.”

Something covered his mouth and nose. Leonard felt himself start to drift.

* * *

“Wipe him.”

Leonard couldn’t fight back. Whoever these people were, the ones who had taken his arm, they were prepared. He had been strapped down so he couldn’t break free. Something lowered to cover half of his face. As it did, he swore he could hear electricity crackle.

Pain tore through his head. Leonard opened his mouth and screamed. He could feel like things were slipping away from him. Memories were starting to fade until he was left in confusion. Faces started to become more and more unfamiliar. Lisa, Mick, Sara, Barry...why did he think of those names. Who were those people?

Who was he?

* * *

“Guys, what’s happening?” Sara asked as she worked her way through the crowds being evacuated., keeping her eyes on the target ahead of her. “Have you found it yet?”

“Yes and no.”

Sara scrunched up her nose at Ray’s answer. “What’s the supposed to mean?”

“Well, I found the chemical bomb, but there’s another two bombs of a different make in here too. I can’t move this one to go see the situation with the others. I need back-up.”

“Zari, Firestorm,” Sara swung around a woman trying to calm her toddler. “Give Ray a hand. Amaya, how are things on your end?”

“Mick, Nate, and I have them in sight.”

“Just follow them,” Sara ordered. “Don’t engage unless they do first.”

“We-”

Nate’s reply was cut off with a gasp followed by Mick shouting “Get down!” 

Gunfire broke out from the area where Sara knew the trio to be positioned. Of course something had to go wrong now. “What’s happening?”

“Nate got shot,” Amaya said quickly. “We got hit from behind. It still went in with his powers.”

“Sniper’s on the roof and bolting,” Mick added as Sara heard the heat gun blaze to life in the background. “He’s heading your way.”

“Noted,” Sara stopped as she realized the man she’d been following her had stopped and was now staring though the civilians at her. “Oh.”

The target broke into a run. Sara shoved past people and took off after him. A gun fired in the crowd, causing people to panic more. They pushed past her as she tried to move forward. Another shot went off, this one from above. Sara snapped her head up to the roof and caught the glint of a rifle.

People had scattered now. Sara could see the body of the target on the cobblestones through those who remained. Another shot hit the ground a foot from her. She had a feeling that the sniper was targeting her too. Before they could fire again, she sprinted towards the building they were perched on the top of.

When she entered, she noticed it seemed to be on the rundown side. Not a lot of people lived here by the looks of it. That meant the sniper had been able to come and go as he pleased without suspicion to get a good vantage point. He would have had to do this beforehand.

She began to climb the staircase to the rooftop. Pulling out her staves, she checked each level for any trace of the sniper. The first floor brought her nothing. The second and third floors yielded the same result. That meant the sniper was on the last two floors, the roof, or had already bolted.

As she stepped onto the landing of the fourth floor, a board creaked. Sara whirled toward it as a sniper came out from a corner. He raised a gun to fire at her. Sara moved out of the way, but the bullet still grazed her. Before he fire again, she kicked the gun out of his hand and watched as it sailed over the staircase.

The sniper, who was dressed in black combat gear complete with a mask that covered is entire face, looked up slowly before pulling off a glove. Sara raised her eyebrows at the metal hand underneath as he flicked his wrist. The hand morphed into something that he then raise at Sara. The design at the end of it was remarkably similar to the cold gun. She stared at it, thinking back to when Leonard had threatened to shoot her a long time ago.

A whine started up at the end of it. Sara pulled herself away from the memory as the sniper shot a blast of ice at her. She moved forward to go on the offensive with him. He matched blows with her, using his new apparatus to block her hits or as a makeshift club when he wasn’t trying to freeze her. Whoever this guy was, he’d been trained and by the looks of his hand, enhanced.

She slammed him against the wall before flipping him forward. “Stay down!”

Immediately, he rolled back over and fired ice at her. 

Mick was not going to like that Leonard’s cold gun would be inspired to do something like this to a person in the future.

The two continued to struggle, getting their blows in on each other. Eventually, Sara got the upper hand on him. He hit the floor by the window, his mask falling away from his face. Sara stepped forward, ready to get a good look at the attacker. If she did, then they could use that to help Gideon figure out who he really was.

She walked forward, locking her batons into a staff.

The sniper was opening his eyes when she stepped in front of his. When she saw the face they belonged to, she stopped short. There was a new scar along the cheek, but the features were still the same. Now she realized why there was a cold gun built into that arm.

“Leonard?” she uttered.

The crook’s blue eyes showed no sign of recognition. There was no trace of emotion on his face or in his body language. She couldn’t see anything of the man who she’d started to have feelings for before he’s sacrificed himself to be a hero. Sara shook her head and took a step back. Something was wrong with him.

“What happened to you?” she asked.

He fired the cold gun at her torso. Sara barely rolled away from the blast. Leonard climbed to his feet and threw something at her. As soon as she saw the blinking red light in the air, Sara knocked it away from her with the staff. It hit the wall before it exploded and knocked Sara off her feet.

As the dust cleared and Sara was finally able to push the pieces of drywall off herself, Leonard had vanished. The window at the end of the hallway was shattered. Sirens echoed from the street below. Groaning, she climbed to her feet and dusted herself off.

“Sara? Sara?”

Jax’s voice cut through the ringing in her ears. Slowly, she placed a finger to the comm. “I’m here.”

“The bombs are deactivated and we’re getting Nate to the medbay. Gideon says something detonated near you. What happened?”

Sara glanced at the broken window, then down at the melting puddles of ice around her. “A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
